InuYasha: Reborn! Secrets of the Amulet
by Let-Us-Fall-Up
Summary: His life was finally settling down, he was married, actively working, and overall happy. But Inuyasha and his companions know that happiness can't last forever. The only question is: who disrupts them from their hearts desires this time?
1. Going home

**Now. **

Yet another light summer breeze passed, a young women's raven hair was gently tossed by the invisible force. Babbled words of two children that ran around her were lost as she took in the world that she belonged in. The sun was pinned in the sky overhead, proudly glowing cooper as it cast shadows to the tree tops that danced in the wind. Villagers went to work, doing this or that as they usually did. Kagome's eyes caught sight of Rin, a young girl that once traveled with her husband's older brother, Sesshormaru. The teen had grown since then, of course. If in modern times, Rin would be nearing the end of middle school.

Remembering modern times, Kagome couldn't help by let out a longing sigh. How long had it been since she was granted permission to go back? How was her family doing? Sota, Grandpa, Mom?

Her thoughts quickly cleared as her hand was met with another one. Her dark eyes looked over to the small child that had taken hold of her hand. "Yes, Asami?" She asked with a soft smile on her lips. She had always noticed that Asami look much more like her mother, Sango than her father. She had long dark hair that looked brown in the sunlight and her eyes matched her mother's darker ones. Asami wore a pink kamodo with a few swirled designs at the neck.

"Where Doggy?" She asked innocently. Kagome reached down and picked the small child up with a chuckle.

"You mean Doggy ran away again?" Kagome asked, already in full knowledge that Inuyasha took every chance he could to get out of watching the children.

Asami nodded. "Doggy wan away!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air to add a dramatic flair. Something she picked up from her mother no doubtfully.

Kagome looked around. The only other person she saw was Amaya, Asami's twin sister. Amaya was determined on also finding the half breed, for she called out "Doggy" almost Religiously.

"Inuyasha, come on out! You're supposed to be watching the twins!" Kagome called out, knowing that the man was somewhere around here.

"I'm *not* coming out!" Kagome heard him huff response, his voice filed with a sort of immaturity that the women learned to lie with.

Amaya ran over to Kagome as her and her sister shared a toothy grin. "Doggy!" They chimed.

Kagome searched for a moment before something red caught her eye. Inuyasha had perched himself in a tree, his fingers pulling at something in his hair. Kagome set Asami down next to her sister and in an instant the two began their search once more.

"Inuyasha! Come down now!" She demanded, staring up at him. He "keh"ed in response, his fingers twiddling quicker.

"Where Doggy?" Amaya asked, grabbing her God-Mother's hand. Kagome kneeled down besides the pouting child, the white kamodo she wore rustling as she did so.

"Look up in the tree." The women instructed, pointing a thin finger towards the silver haired man. Amaya's eyes eagerly followed the path that Kagome had pointed out for her.

"Doggy! Doggy dare you au!" She cheered as her large eyes caught sight of their favorite half demon. Her words soon grabbed Asami's attention as the other twin looked up.

"Come down now, Inuyasha! They found you." Kagome ordered. The hanyou grunted.

"Yeah ri-" he began, but was cut off by a single word. "Sit!"

The hanyou was pulled to the ground, the branch that had provided him safety from the two children snapping from under him. "Doggy!" The two girls sung in unison as they attacked the now fallen, and annoyed Inuyasha.

"What was *that* for?" The male shot at Kagome, grunting as he sat up with difficulty.

"You didn't seem to find a way yourself, so I helped." Kagome mused bluntly with a wave of her hand to dismiss his complaints. "Now you watch the kids like you promised."

"Wha! I thought it was the *women's* job to watch the kids!" He stood up, pushing the avid twins towards their Mother's best friend.

"Well now it's your-"

"Inuyasha!" A new voice joined the conversation, cutting Kagome off as the speaker ran around the small wooden hut that the four were behind. Miroku stopped in front of the couple and two children as the urgency in his voice disappeared. He silently gazed upon the half demon, looking almost awe struck. "... Are those... Bows in your hair...?" He asked almost in a whisper. The hanyou growled, his hands balling into fists. Nevertheless, loosely tied knots -that resembled bows- were weaved in the long silver locks. The father of the two girls couldn't help but laugh. Never in his years of traveling with his companion had he been blessed with such a sight!

"Shuddup, Miroku!" Inuyasha barked, stomping his foot as he turned to face him. "It was *your* fault for telling me to watch your two- two demon children!" He shot a clawed finger at the two girls that just giggled and attached themselves to the half demon's legs.

"Doggy play! Doggy play!" Asami chanted, pulling at Inuyasha's red clothing.

"Keh! What did you want Miroku?" Inuyasha growled, picking the twins up. He knew well that they weren't old enough yet to get a deserved pound on the head.

"Oh!" The lech stamped the bottom of the wooden staff he held on the ground as he became enlightened with his memory of business. "There's been story of a demon who is harassing a neighboring town." He explained almost joyously. Another one of Miroku's famous scams, of course.

"What about it?" Inuyasha demanded. Though he's grown much since Kagome first met him, he still wasn't too thrilled about helping people for no reason. As Miroku explained one thing or another about karma, Inuyasha was distracted as his ears became prisoners to four curious hands.

"Come on! K-Kagome! Take them!" Inuyasha almost pleaded. Kagome sighed as she took the two children and set them down.

"Inuyasha, if you go help Miroku, I'll watch Asami and A-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, for in an instant, the hair bows were on the ground and Inuyasha was off.

"Oi, which way did you say it was?" He barked over his shoulder to Miroku.

Miroku sighed and gave Kagome a quick smile. "Thank you, lady Kagome." With that, the two ran out of the women's view.

"Doggy...?" Kagome grabbed the twins' hands and headed into their hut. The girls forgot about the dog as their mother came into sight "Mommy!" They shouted.

"Oh, Kagome." Sango smiled at her friend who presented her with the children. The two girls ran to the mother and began babbling on about their day. Sango just nodded and gave an "uh huh" or "oh really!" here and there to keep the two happy. The women was dressed in her white and pink kamodo that she was commonly seen in now and days. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, her bangs freely covering her forehead.

Kagome sat down next to the bed where a small Shako slept as she waited for the mother to finish up. Shako, Sango and Miroku's youngest child was almost three now, but he slept more than he was awake. Opposite of the girls! Tossing and turning here and there, Shako looked peaceful. Half of his body was spread out across the white, soft blanket while the other half remained hidden to the world. No matter how much noise his sisters made, he didn't open his eyes or stir beyond the occasional twists.

Once the girls calmed down, and turned their attention to playing with kirara, Sango sat down next to Kagome. "Where is Inuyasha?" She asked, noticing that he was not with her as he usually was.

Kagome switched her attention from the sleeping cub to Sango. "He went with Miroku on a job." She explained. Sango nodded with a slight sigh.

"Though I hate how Miroku scams people, we do need it."

"I underst-" Kagome began, but a new figure appeared at the door and cut her train of thought.

"Shippo!" The twins greeted the fox demon that used his arm to enter the hut. Kirara gave a small "merow" to the newly arrived guest. Kagome noticed that the once young lad looked older. His bushy tail seemed to have shrunk, but Kagome saw that he had, instead, gotten taller. His fiery hair was is a long pig tail that resembled Kouga's, and his bangs were brushed to the sides of his face.

"Hello, Shippo." Sango welcomed him with a curt nod as he made his way to sit down in front of the two women. "What brings you here? Weren't you taking another exam?"

"Yup!" He confirmed with a huge grin. "I made it up another rank!" His enthusiasm made Kagome and Sango remember how wonderful it was to have the kid around, always so happy.

"Congratulations!" Kagome returned his bubbly smile. "That means you're in seventeenth place now, right?"

He nodded. "Once I make it to the top ten, I get the opportunity to meet Kitsune!" He explained. Kagome raised a brow.

"Kitsune?" She asked, not recognizing the owner of the name.

Shippo nearly exploded. "Yes! Kitsune is a great demon fox! Legend has it that he was the first ever demon fox, and he knows every trick in the book! Of course I'm not so sure about that. He would have to be millions of years old for that and it'd take skill to know every trick but-" A small whimper came from Shako before he began to cry. His eyes opened slowly, tears blurring the dark hazel orbs. Sango was swift to pick up the child, holding him close to her heart. She lightly 'shuss'ed him as she swayed to calm the sprout down.

Shippo watched with a sort of admiration. Ever since Shako was born, Shippo seemed to love the child. He enjoyed company from the two girls, too, but Kagome guessed that he saw Shako as the younger brother he never had.

After a moment, Shippo broke from his daze. "Kagome, do you have any Ninja food?" He asked with desirous dripping down his chin, memories of getting a lollipop when he visited chuffed around in his head. The women laughed. No matter how old he looked, he was still a small child at heart.

"I wish I did, but not this time." Kagome breathed. "Inuyasha has been so hesitant about letting me go through the well. He's afraid that something will happen and I won't be able to return."

Shippo looked around quickly. "Where is he?"

"On a job with Miroku." Sango jumped in, the toddler in her hands quite, his eyes fluttered shut once more.

"Then why don't you go while he's away, and then hurry back!" Shippo suggested as he used two fingers to illustrate walking.

"But... Inuyasha will get mad if I leave... And I'm supposed to help Kaede make remedies tomorrow.." Kagome sighed.

"C'mon! Don't tell me Inuyasha has *you* on a leash now! And if you bring back some medicines from your time it'll be fine." Sango said as she put the child back in his bedding.

"Yeah! And that idiot likes Ninja food, too! So he'd forgive you, right?" Shippo added, giving her a thumbs up.

Kagome thought all this over. If she made it quick... and the worst thing that could happen would be of Inuyasha got impatient and had to come to her time... "Alright." She agreed. "I'll go home."

"Really? And you'll bring back Ninja food?" Shippo asked hopefully, rolling onto his hand and knees, holding out a pinky for Kagome to take.

Kagome put her own pinky in his before standing. "Yes. I'll be back soon..."

"Don't rush yourself." Sango called after her as she left. "Take some time over there! We'll tell Inuyasha that you'll be back in a few days, so take as long as you need!"

"Really? Oh! Thanks so much Sango! I owe you!" With a quick wave goodbye, she disappeared from the hut.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Oi! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded as he looked around. Shippo and Sango met the two men outside as they came back with a few barrels of rice.

"Kagome went home for a couple of da-"

"Waddyou *mean*? Home is right here!" Inuyasha growled, cutting Sango off rudely. The half breed shot a steady glare at Shippo and Sango who exchanged quick glances.

A pink shadow, that was caused by the setting sun, fell over the village and the four that stood near the path that was closest to the well. It had become considerably chilly, reminding them that fall was creeping closer into the summer air.

"We mean she went back to her own time,Stupid." Shippo said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"And who gave her permission to do that?" Inuyasha barked.

Sango glared over to the monk whom leaned against a barrel of rice. Meeting her eyes, Miroku quickly stood up. "Inuyasha, Kagome is fine. She doesn't need protection *all* the time!" He joined- with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Yes she does!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing his claws through the air with an arrogant flash of anger. "I *promised* I would protect her!"

Sango sighed. What was his problem? She'd gone home many times, and as far as she knew, Kagome could handle herself there. "Yes but-"

"I will *not* break that promise to her, I *will* protect her!" He yelled, crossing his arms in frustration.

"My good man, she doesn't need protection in her own time." Miroku continued.

"You've never been there! You don't know what could happen! What if she took more dried food? Or-Or a human attacks her? Or-"

"The well closes." Sango finished. Inuyasha tensed up, fists falling to his sides. It was something feared to say the least...

"Inuyasha that won't happen anymore. She is free to come and go." Miroku reminded him with a quick pat on the back. "As long as her desires to come back don't change, she can pass through! She's came and gone with no problem, so I have no doubt in my mind that the well will work!"

The hanyou gulped down his next reply, his eyes darting away. He hoped that was true...

"Just give her three days." Sango pleaded. "And if she's not back by then, you can go see her."

After a long moment of silence, the stubborn male threw a barrel of rice over his shoulder and turned away. "Fine. I'll give her three days. If she's not back by then, I'll go get her." Never ceasing to grumble and murmur excuses under his breath, he walked away from his friends and towards the hut that he shared with Kagome. It was small, a bed was in the back and a small fire place was filled with wood near the right wall. Inuyasha sighed, since Kagome wasn't here, he didn't need to light the fire.

The hanyou took his sword from his waist and laid it besides the bedding. Damn, he'd promise three days...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The young women sat up lazily in her bed, a pink sheet and matching blanket providing her endless comfort. Sun peeked through her window as birds chirped joyously to one another outside. It'd been two days since she had returned to modern times, and she wondered how long until Inuyasha would come and get her. Kagome threw her legs over the side of the bed to stretch. Until Inuyasha comes, she would spend all the time she could with her family... And her bed!

The day went on normally- well, as normally as it could when she found herself looking out of the window every five minutes, searching the yard for a red kamodo. "So why didn't Inuyasha come back with you, sis?" Her middle school brother, Sota, asked as he walked in, his school day finally over.

Kagome gave a sigh as she tossed her hair back, getting a good look at her brother. He wore an uniformed middle school outfit and his hair messily shot out everywhere. Sota slung his gray school backpack off of his shoulder and tossed it in front of him as he kneeled down. "He didn't want to come." It was half true. Inuyasha didn't want her there either, though.

"Oh. So when are you going back?" As he spoke, he shuffled through his bag, pulling out a school book. Sota laid on his stomach as he flipped through the pages quickly. Kagome couldn't help but flinch as he scanned the contents of a book she knew all too well.

"When Inuyasha comes to get me, I guess." She answered, resting her chin in her palm as she resumed staring out the window. I wonder if he's mad at me...

Sota looked up for a moment, before returning his focus to the formulas he would have to remember for an upcoming exam. "Will I be able to see him before you leave again?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to see Inuyasha so bad?"

Sota shrugged. "Its just nice to have a boy around that's not Gramps."

Kagome just stood and stretched her arms. "Then get some friends your own age." She said with a bit too much attitude. Sota just turned the page of his book. With one more glance out the window, Kagome left to draw herself a bath.

~•~•~•~

Sighing contently, Kagome let herself slip into the hot water. She had missed this. Her eyes fluttered shut and she couldn't help but think of Inuyasha. She owed Sango big time for keeping that over protective dog away for this long! How did she manage it? Kagome knew Inuyasha was nothing but a hard head...

Taking a deep breath, Kagome let all thoughts of her life bubble away as she plunged her head into the steaming water.

After her relaxation, Kagome was able to go to the store. She turned a corner and came upon the instant noodle isle, but was soon distracted as her name was called by a familiar voice. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all hustled to greet the old friend that they hadn't seen in months.

"Yuka! Eri! Ayumi! How are you all?" She asked, abandoning her shopping cart as she turned to the three friendly faces.

"Kagome! When did you get back? Sota said you went to America with that delinquent boyfriend of yours!" Eri started. Kagome scratched the back of her head.

"He said that...?" Kagome's eye twitched. She just hoped they wouldn't ask about it...

"Not boyfriend!"Ayumi said softly. "Husband!" The all too happy women spun around and gave her usual "how romantic!" sigh.

"Yeah, what's with that? Why'd you marry *right* after high school? Did you even *apply* to collage?!" Yuka demanded, starring her down.

"W-Well no.."

"No!?" Eri and Yuka yelled, grabbing the women by both arms. They were determined to knock some sense into this one! Before Kagome knew it, the four of them sat in their usual burger joint to talk as they had done many times when they were in school together.

"So, is that Inuyasha of yours still two timing?" Eri questioned as she sipped at her soda. Kagome shook her head. Ever since Kikyo died again...

"No, but I still don't think that his ex is completely off his mind." She sighed, looking down at her plate. She wasn't even sure that he'd ever fully forget about his first love...

"Well he married *you* right? Not her. That must count for something!" Yuka added, jabbing a figure in Kagome's direction.

Kagome simply shrugged. If Kikyo was still alive... Would he have married her instead? In those three years that she was gone he would have no doubtfully asked her instead.

"Of course it does." Ayumi countered. "He pledged his love to you when he asked!" Kagome blew a piece dark hair that hung over her eye out of the way.

"W-Well.."

"Wait, don't tell me *he* didn't ask!" Yuka exclaimed, placing both hands on the table to hoist herself closer to Kagome.

"He, uh, more suggested it." Kagome explained, rolling her wrist. She was just now realizing how unromantic Inuyasha was.

"So he didn't get down on one knee an ask for your hand in marriage?" Eri put her hands over her heart, showing that she hurt for her friend. Kagome sighed as she recalled what Inuyasha had said to her.

_Well... Now that you're back, you, uh, wanna do that thing and... uh, you know... get m-married...? _

She couldn't help but remember the cherry blush that spread over his nose to both of his cheeks. Of course she said yes! But now that she thought about it, it wasn't really the marriage proposal of her dreams...

"He... blushed a lot." Kagome offered, shrugging a shoulder as she tried to justify Inuyasha's inexperience with romance to her friends.

Ayumi swooned, closing her eyes and swaying. "Oh, he's the embarrassed type! How romantic!"

"Everything is romantic to you, Ayumi." Yuka sighed. "Well, Kagome, you better not let him go for that! Every girl deserves the best." Her eyes landed on Kagome's left hand before gasping. "No ring!"

Eri stole Kagome's hand swiftly, bringing it to eye level as if it was a school book and she had to study it. "He got you a ring, *right*?" She looked into Kagome's eyes. Sweat moistened the married women's brow.

"W-Well no..." Eri let Kagome's hand fall before she slammed her own fist into the table.

"Where is he!? We gotta talk with him!" Yuka gave a cheer in agreement to Eri's demand and Ayumi nodded.

"W-Well... he's not here." Kagome shrugged. It was true, he was still five hundred years in the past.

"So you came from America *all* by yourself!?" They cried. Kagome gave a short nod in reply. They made Inuyasha out to be some devil...

"That- that-"

"He doesn't deserve you!"

"Oh, how romantic!"

Kagome sighed.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Inuyasha! You promised! *Three days* remember? It has only been two!" Sango yelled, crossing her arms as the hanyou growled.

"I just want to check up on her! I won't bring her back until tomorrow!" He defended. Sango shook her head.

"Give the poor girl some time to spend with her family."

"But-!" He threw his hands up in petty frustration.

"No "buts". If you want something to do you can go help Kaede." Sango instructed as she stirred the rice that cooked over the small fire in he hut.

"I don't have *time* to help Kaede! I have to go check up on Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, his golden eyes flairing with worry.

Sango didn't look up to respond to the male that lacked maturity. "She's fine, Inuyasha! Give her some space!" The women put a lid on the pot of rice as the water began to boil.

Inuyasha stood abruptly, spinning around with a low growl. "I don't need *your* permission!" With that, he stormed out of the hut. He was going to go see Kagome! As he hurried to the well, he couldn't help but feel slightly relived. 'She's fine' Sango and Miroku had assured him. He whispered to himself over and over again, "Kagome is fine. She's fine." Coming upon the well he swiftly jumped to the wooden lip and peered into it. At the bottom was nothing but dying grass. But, when he or Kagome jumped through it, he would reappear five hundred years in the future. He bent his knees and leaped into the dried out well.

His heart sunk as his feet hit the dry grass. He wasn't in Kagome's world... he was still...!

Without any thought against it, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and back again. Then again. And again. Nothing was happening!

"Kagome!" He screamed as he bashed his hand into the side of the well, causing the wood to splinter and indent.

"KAGOME!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


	2. Inuyasha's decision

"Inuyasha...?"

"Go away!"

Sango frowned at the rude response. "I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha."

"Go away!" He repeated.

"I'm *not* leaving, Inuyasha! You need to get away from this well." Sango kicked the wooden box lightly with the back of her heel, a dull clunk made the snow white ears on top of Inuyasha's head twitch. "If you're not going to come with me, the least you can do is listen!" Sango put a gentle hand on his shoulder, but Inuyasha turned and shoved her backwords, causing her to lose her footing and need to grab the lip of the well to regain her balance.

"Listen to what? Listen to you try to smooth things over? Sango, the well doesn't work! Kagome is gone and it's *your* fault! *You* let her go! *You* told her it was alright!" Sango gulped. As if her own guilt hadn't already been enough.

"Inuyasha I kn-"

"No, you don't *know* if you're still convinced she's coming back!" The half breed's usually immature golden eyes were still and serious. Inuyasha made his choice. After three days he gave up hope that the well would work again.

Sango wouldn't stop believing so quickly, though. "Kagome left once, unable to come back, Inuyasha!" She reminded him, putting a hand on her hip. "She was able to find a way back! And she can again! Just have a little faith in her!" She exclaimed, throwing her other arm out in a wide, dramatic motion.

"Shut up!" Infuriated, Inuyasha gave a short cry that Sango realized his petty attempt to growl at her.

"Stop-"

"Stop *what* exactly, Sango?" The hanyou cut her off crudely, showing no concern for what she had to say. "Stop living in reality!? Sango, Kagome... Kagome is-!"

"Inuyasha! Just come back to the village. Miroku and Shippo are worried about you. Please, just come back to the village!" InuYasha was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I'm going to go find another way to get her back." Before Sango could object, Inuyasha broke into a sprint, running in the opposite direction of the village.

"Inuyasha..." Sango breathed, turning back the way she had come.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

High on the darkened pattieo, Kagome watched as the silver pool of luminescence cast by the near full moon become disturbed by riffles which ran across the once flat surface of the lake, reminding the young women of snakes, slivering and diving back into the unknown depths.

"Let's go for a swim!" Eri sung, flinging her swimsuit through the air cheerfully.

**_"C'mon Kagome! You're finally back and you won't go camping with us?" Yuka asked. _

_"I'm just... waiting for someone, you guys, I'm sorry." _

_"I don't care who you're waiting for! Who knows when you'll be back from America? Its for the weekend, two days, its not like they can't wait!" Eri jumped in. Kagome looked at the two who stood in front of her. They had already packed their bags and even went through the trouble to by her a bus ticket. _

_"But-"_

_"But nothing! I got an awesome opportunity in the mail, letting me and three others go and stay at a newly open lake house for *free* and *you're* coming with us! You're going even if we have to knock you out and drag you there against your will!" Eri pledged, getting a cheer from the other two. **_

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

Soon enough, the four girls dressed down into their bath suits and were walking down to the lake for a midnight swim.

**_Kagome sighed as she stuffed a pair of shorts into a small traveling bag. _If Inuyasha comes to get me and I'm not back yet he'll be mad, that's for sure!_Shaking the thought from her head, she decided that since she was being forced into it, she'd have a nice time. Anyway, if Inuyasha *really* needed to tell her something, she'd make sure Mom would know to inform him of her whereabouts. With a mental thumbs-up Kagome smiled. "I'm ready!" She called as she exited the house. Her three friends looked at her, bright smiles meeting her own as she threw on her sandals._

_"Then let's get going! We only have one weekend at the lake house so we gotta make the most outta it!" **_

Ayumi was the first to comment on how the water rippled and stilled again on the shore, saying something about how romantic of it for the earth and moon to be so in sync. Kagome, though not really seeing the romance in it, did see the beauty.

**_Inuyasha, I'm going on a short trip with my friends over the weekend. If you show up before I'm back, stay and hang out with Sota, I guess he's been wanting some boy time. Thanks! _

_Kagome** _

As she let the cold water slip above her waist the sequels of her friends complaining how cold the water was disappeared. Her eye lashes clouded her vision, but even though she couldn't see well, she felt as if she knew where she was going. A strong breeze ran past her, tangling her hair as her body become painted with goose bumps. She let her eyes close. "Yes, come closer." The voice was unfamiliar to the young girl. But... still, it was soothing. Kagome could hear her friends and remember that they were mere feet behind her no more for another instruction led her way. "Come further in, Kagome." He said. She took another step. The water slowly claimed her body, the waves licking up to her chin. _Its cold _ She thought, her eyebrows drawing closer, wondering why she was going in further. Suddenly, her feet seemed to act on their own as she leaped off an underwater ledge. Surprised, her eyes opened wide and she gasped for breath. The pure moonlight that she once saw through her pink eyelids disappeared and was replaced by a veil of darkness as she was plunged deeper below the water's beautiful surface, leaving the riffles behind her as she fell.

**_"Promise to tell Inuyasha where I went if he asks?" Kagome asked the three family members that saw her off. _

_"Yes, honey, why wouldn't I?" Her mother asked with a sweet smile on her lips.**_

"Forget about them." Kagome's raven hair and arms flew above her head due to the improper gravitational pull, but the voice made the girl's body instantly relax once more.

_Forget about who? _Kagome asked. The fact that her lungs screamed for air didn't distract her anymore as she listened for the response from the unanimous appealing voice. She couldn't hear the screams from her friends that swam around frantically to find her, and she honestly didn't care.

"Forget about your friends, family, lover. Forget about them all." His voice lulled her aching body until she couldn't even feel the temperate drop as she made it closer to the bottom.

_Heh- I wouldn't really call Inuyasha my lover! While Sango and Miroku are having kids, Inuyasha doesn't want to even *chance* bringing a half demon into this world... _

"Kagome, forget about your journeys to seek and destroy your foes. Forget about your swivels and fights with the hanyou. Let yourself relax."

_How... how do you know my name? _She came to a slight realization as he said her name once more. _Who are you? _

"Let yourself go." The unknown speaker directed. Kagome felt her feet touch the muddy bottom of the lake, her heels pounding into a sharp rock. The women gasped in pain, but found herself breathing in only water.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Inuyasha growled. What was he looking for? He had been down this road once before, searching for a way to get Kagome back. The first time, he gave up, but he swore that this time, no matter what it took, he wouldn't budge! The half demon protected his face with a raised arm as he pushed a tree branch out of his way. He looked around the clearing he came into. A large lake was at it's center, reflecting the almost full moon and millions of yellow and white stars off its surface, light danced around him as he stepped closer. He'd been around these parts hundreds of times but never recalled a pool here. As Inuyasha stared into the waters he felt the urge to jump in. "Keh! I don't have time for a swi-"

"Kagome! Kagome where are you! Answer me!"

"I'm going to dive under again and try to see her!"

Inuyasha knew these voices. They were those friends of Kagome's. But... he looked around. He saw no one, no matter, he heard them as if they were close by.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Another girl called, Inuyasha could make out the sound of splashes in the water.

"What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. "Where is she?" No reply. The three continued to cry out for Kagome.

"They can not hear you, Inuyasha." A new voice, a man, eased into the one sided conversation. Inuyasha took no time to think before he drew Tetsiaga.

"Who the hell are you, where the hell is Kagome!?" Inuyasha hollered, spinning around to confront the owner of the voice. He saw nothing but trees and water. Sniffing at the air he couldn't smell anyone either.

"Don't be so hasty." He chuckled. "Now why don't you put the sword away and we'll chat."

"How about you tell me where the fuck Kagome is and I don't rip your throat out!"

"Kagome? Oh, you must mean that girl at the bottom of the lake." Inuyasha's grip on the Tetsaiga tightened.

"At the bottom of the lake?" He asked between clenched teeth. "Whaddyou mean?"

"The poor, helpless soul is being devoured as we speak." He mused. Inuyasha peered into the pool, his heart racing. He had to do something! "The lake demon seems to not want to give his prey up, either." The man laughed. "I wonder how long she has." Inuyasha shook with rage. How could he be laughing!? "But, I am able to save her." This caught the hanyou's attention.

"How?" He gulped.

"Would you like make a deal?" The man asked, his voice going from amused to business like.

"A.. deal?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"Yes, the girl's life for something I desire."

If it could save Kagome...

"What do you want?"

_This half demon would do anything for that human, huh!_ A dark laugh surrounded him. Where the hell was this guy!? It was like he was everywhere but nowhere. "Not much, just something that the priestess Kikyo held dear to her. A piece of clothing or Jewelery would do nicely."

"Something of... Kikyo's?" Inuyasha blinked, sure he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Yes, something of Kikyo's." He confirmed.

"Why the hell do you want that!?" Inuyasha barked.

"Tsk tsk, Inuyasha, while you ask petty questions that girl is one second closer to running out of air and dying."

Inuyasha wanted to scream! What the hell was he supposed to do? What did this man want something of Kikyo's for?

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Inuyasha asked, realizing that everything could be an illusion.

"Would *I* deceive *you*?" He asked, getting a huff in response from the silvered haired dog, he sighed. "Either you believe me or not, not my problem. But are you willing to take that chance and risk the girl's life?"

Inuyasha stopped. If it was just a trick then he'd be giving something away of Kikyo's to some creep for no reason at all... but if it wasn't, Kagome would die. This guy knew Inuyasha would never put Kagome's life on the line! Bastard.

"Fine." Inuyasha agreed reluctantly, gritting his teeth.

"Good. Now if you break this deal, ending that women's life is child's play." He paused for a moment before continuing. "All I can do is stop the lake demon, but receiving the girl and getting her to the surface before she runs out of air is your own problem. I do wonder if you can get to her in time. Not an issue to me." His voice indicated that this was all a show to him.

"Why you-!"

"Oh, and before I go, Inuyasha, the Amulet of Tsuku is the key to opening the path."

Inuyasha paused. _Path? _"W-What path!?" Inuyasha demanded, confusion spiraling in his golden eyes.

"Don't waist time, the girl is coming to an end." Throwing Tetsiaga down to the ground Inuyasha tore off his outer layer of clothing and dived in.

_Hang on a little longer, Kagome. I'm coming! _

Tsukuyomi watched, amusement smirking on his lips. _So the rumors where true. This half demon really would do anything for that low life. _A dry chuckle made its way into the cool night air. _This was Inuyasha's weakness. How delicious. _

Inuyasha searched the dark waters for any signs of Kagome. Using his claws to break through the water, his hand became tangled in something. Hair. His eyes followed downward and laid themselves upon Kagome whom was waist deep in mud. Alas getting to her, Inuyasha was able to wrap his arms around her and tug. Pulling with all the strength he could muster due to the lack of oxygen, the task began to prove itself next impossible. _Kagome! I have _to- he tugged harder, kicking with all his might. _Please - Kagome! _ Finally! The mud around the human loosened up as the frantic half breed was able to free her. Now to get her to the surface as quickly as possible!

Using one arm to keep Kagome with him, Inuyasha grabbed and kicked at the cold black abyss, pressure sliding off him like the water itself, until they reached air. Taking no time, Inuyasha threw Kagome onto the shore. "Kagome!" He screamed. She was so cold, so still, so lifeless. "Kagome wake up! KAGOME!"

_That voice... its familiar. Who is he? Why is he calling my name? I'm trying to sleep. Can't he just leave me be? _

Inuyasha placed his hands in between Kagome's rib cage and pressed down with great force.

_Ow.. that hurts! Stop it. And be quiet! Can't a girl rest in peace? _

"Kagome!" He yelled once more, the hair on the back of his neck standing on edge. He plugged her nose and putting his mouth to hers. If she couldn't, he would have to breath for her.

_Air... my lungs... Yuka! Ayumi! Eri! _

Kagome's eyes shot open. Inuyasha pulled back on impulse before helping the choking women sit up. His heart slowed down slightly as the she regained the ability to breath. "Inu-Inuyasha." She sputtered, looking at him, her face filled with confusion. The hanyou stared for a moment before allowing himself to breath again.

_She's OK... _

Kagome examined her surroundings closely. She was still at the lake but... where was the lake house? "Eri... Ayumi... Yuka?" Inuyasha shrugged, standing up.

"Still in your time I guess." Kagome gave him a questioning look as he threw on his red pants before draping his coat over her shoulders.

"What.. what happened." Inuyasha shot out a hand to the girl with a million questions.

"I'll tell you on the way." He said as he pulled her onto her feet before throwing her on his back gently.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

~•~•~

"The Amulet of the moon?" Miroku asked, raising a brow. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the village late in the night. Miroku had been up,unable to sleep due to the disappearance of his companion. Kagome laid in her bed, sleeping soundly. Guess almost dying makes one tired. Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the steps in Inuyasha's hut and discussed the night's events.

"I don't know what it is, either, but that bastard said it was the key to the path." Inuyasha breathed.

"Do you think he meant the key to making the well work properly?" Miroku inquired. Inuyasha shrugged.

"That was my first thought, but I'm not sure we can trust this guy. I mean, he did seem pretty shady." Miroku nodded in agreement. "And why does he want something of Kikyo's?" The lech gave Inuyasha a sly grin, earning himself a wack from the half breed.

"I don't know. But I have to find something that she held dear, like a piece of clothing. I don't own anything of hers, though!"

Miroku thought about this for a moment. "Well," he began, stroking his chin, "maybe Lady Kaede does. She *is* Kikyo's sister after all!" Inuyasha nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah.."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The sun rose the next morning, waking the birds and animals that lingered in the forest. Sango sat next to Shippo who quietly pocked and prodded at the fire so breakfast could be made. "I'm glad Kagome is safe." Sango said as Miroku filled the two in on what Inuyasha told him the previous night.

"Finally that idiot's inpatients paid off!" Shippo exclaimed, leaning over to blow on the bright embers of the young flame.

"And who are you calling an 'Idiot'?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the hut.

"Good morning." Sango greeted him as he sat next to Miroku. "Where's Kagome?"

"Sleeping. I guess she was worn out after almost drowning." Ignorantly, Inuyasha shrugged it off. As if drowning was no big deal.

"Well yeah! What did you expect? For her to be up and about?" Shippo asked, returning to a sitting position as the flame grew higher. The corner of Inuyasha's mouth twitched. Was this kid ever going to learn to hold his tongue?

"Well yeah! I could do it!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. "You must keep I min that Kagome is much more delicate then you are." Inuyasha huffed.

"Not *my* fault she's a human."

Sango sighed. "Have you talked to Kaede yet?" She asked, changing the subject. Inuyasha paused.

"... No, no yet."

"Did this guy even give you a place to meet?" Shippo butt in. Inuyasha shock his head.

"Naw, he just told be I'd have to give it to him. I my mind, if he wants it, he'll come an get it!" Inuyasha waved his hand in the air to brush off Shippo's unneeded question.

Miroku sighed. "You should talk to her soon, if that's the case, because he could be by anytime. He did already threaten Kagome, right?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, said if I didn't get him what I wanted he'd kill her." Without further adu, Inuyasha stood and went off to find Kaede.

~•~•~

The old women observed Rin as she directed the teen on how to make a special remedy out of roots and leaves. Inuyasha walked into the one roomed house, catching the two girls attention."Inuyasha, what brings ye here?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. How was he going to tell her?

"Er- I need something of Kikyo's..."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Something of sister Kikyo's? What do ye need of hers?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just something that was important to her..." Kaede stared at him for a moment before pointing to the back of the cabin.

"Under the blanket in the corner." She instructed. Inuyasha walked over to where she told him to go and uncovered the item. His heart stopped as he saw what he was presented with.

"K-Kikyo's bow...?" He swallowed, running his hand across the smooth wood.

"Its the only thing I have of my sister's. Now tell me why ye need it." Inuyasha nodded and sat.

~•~•~

"So Kagome's life for my sister's only remaining item." Kaede sighed. Inuyasha paused.

"Yeah..." Kaede nodded.

"Well if there's nothing else ye can do- take it." Inuyasha gulped. A swirling feeling of guilt swam around in the bottom of his stomach.

Rin eagerly stood and grabbed the bow, handing it to Inuyasha. "I wonder why he needs it. Its just a piece of wood with string." She thought aloud.

"Sometimes, Rin, the importance of an item is more import than what it actually is. In times, spiritual power is able to transport from its wielder to the item, such as Inuyasha's Tetsiaga works." Kaede said with a sigh. Inuyasha looked down at the bow that was placed in his hands.

_So this bow could... hold the spiritual power of Kikyo!? _

"But with Tetsiaga, no one is able to transform it other than me, right? So would Kikyo's power be unusable unless held by her?" Inuyasha asked. Kaede thought about this for a moment.

"I do not know. But ye shouldn't think about it too much, if for Kagome's sake." Suddenly Rin gasped.

"Lady Kaede! If this man can use Kikyo's powers does that mean he can use it against us?" Kaede exhailed deeply.

"If he can take my sister's powers then he will become a great enemy, yes." Inuyasha hesitated a moment, his golden eyes taking in every aspect of the cool bright wood. If this man obtained the abilities Kikyo had...

"But, ye shall not think of that now, Inuyasha. Kagome is counting on you, and if in return for her life a new power is born... well ye just have to ask ye self if its worth it."

"Of course its worth it but-!" Inuyasha cried.

"No "buts". Now go." Kaede excused him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Inuyasha walked into his hut and sat the bow down, he hadn't realized, but Kagome watched him curiously as he put his face in his hands. "God damn it! Giving him this could put alotta people in danger- but if I don't he'll kill Kagome!" The half demon growled lowly to himself. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" Kagome slid out from under the tan blanket that was laid messily on top of her and crawled over to Inuyasha. The half demon was surprised as Kagome put her arms around him.

"Inuyasha?" She asked worriedly. Inuyasha turned around and sighed.

"Sorry if I woke you," he grumbled. Kagome shook her head.

"No, you didn't. But what's this about giving that bow away? Who are you giving it to?"

"Its Kikyo's," was all Inuyasha had to say before everything fell into place in Kagome's mind.

"Oh..." she admired to bow that sat at the against the front wall for a moment. Kikyo's bow had to have been important to her!

"Keh, but that old hag told me that it still had some of Kikyo's spiritual powers." Kagome gabbed at him.

"Even though she's dead!?" Inuyasha answered with the movement of his head, up and down.

"Yeah, but if I don't give it to him..." the women next to him frowned.

_He's going to potentially put countless people in harms way for me... Maybe I can talk him out of i- _

Inuyasha watched Kagome before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Kagome, I'm not putting you in danger. I rather have to kill this guy after giving him the bow than risk your life." Kagome's frown deepened.

"But-"

"Kagome," he started as he pulled away and stood up. "You should get some more rest. I'm going back to the lake."

"What- Inuyasha no!" She exclaimed as she began to stand up. "I'm coming with y-"

"No, you'll just get in the way." He shot over his shoulder, already exiting the cabin, bow in hand.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~

"C'mon out you coward! I have what you want!" Inuyasha screamed. He had made it to where he had been yesterday, but the lake demon was gone. The sun rained down on him, making him sweat under his layers of clothing. Where the hell was this guy? Inuyasha sat on the ground. He'd wait. If the guy didn't return by the end of the night, he'd go back to the village.

~•~•~

"I'm glad to see that you're awake Kagome."

"Uh, yah." Kagome forced a slight smiled. Shippo seemed disappointed when she told him that she was not able to bring any treats due to the circumstances but he get over it. Kagome watched the door of Sango's hut for any sign of Inuyasha. He'd been gone for a while now, the moon would be out soon. What was he doing? Could he not find the lake again?

"Play?" A sweet voice dragged her from her thoughts.

~•~•~

"Tch! I've waited long enough! If that bastard wants this he'll have to come to *me*!" It had gotten dark and the hanyou's patients was long gone. He stood and spun to leave when a voice caught his attention.

"Inuyasha." He turned around quickly. A small girl with long black hair that swayed in the wind stood in front of him.

"Where the hell-"

"I've come for Kikyo's belongings." She held out her hand, the white blue sleeve of her Yukata sliding down her wrist. Her skin was as pale as anyone whom had become recently deceased and her eyes were gray. She smelt of some kind of flower that the dog did not recognize. Inuyasha fidgeted with the bow in his hand. _Who is this girl? _

_Did *he* send her? _


	3. Tsukuyomi: Friend or foe?

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said, disdain dripping from his tongue like honey. No emotion met the young girl's face as she repeated her last line.

"I've come for Kikyo's belongings."

"Who sent you to get them, then?" He tried. The girl stood silent with her arm out stretched. For a moment Inuyasha thought she would just stand there like that until her dry voice broke through the air.

"Tsukuyomi sent me for Kikyo's belongings." Inuyasha's eyebrows drew near.

"Tsuku..Yomi?" He asked, fingering his tetsaiga. The name rung a small chime in the back of his mind but he could not put his finger on where he had heard it before.

"Kikyo's belongings," the girls voice drew him out of his thoughts. What was he supposed to do? Give her the bow and be on his merrily way?

"Not until you answer my questions." The hanyou demanded rudely.

"All will be answered with time. But for now, the bow." Her voice never shifted, never changed. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of tetsiaga's handle. Inuyasha was careless as always, drawing the sword in a swift flick of his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice, his voice, echoed in the dog's sensitive ears. "If you harm her, I will not hesitate to kill Kagome." Inuyasha gulped as he slid the blade back into its sheath.

"Tsukuyomi, right?" Inuyasha growled. "Why don't *you* come out from hiding and get what you wanted?" His attitude roared more then he himself did.

"I have come for Kikyo's bel-"

"Putta sock in it!" Inuyasha lashed out at her lowly.

"Inuyasha. Give her the-"

"Why don't *you* come and get it?"

A sigh came and went with a breeze, the full moon hovering overhead. Inuyasha stood defiantly, challenging the man to show his face. "Fine." Suddenly, the ground began to quake and Inuyasha was thrown off balance. He, however, did not fall as any human would. After the ground ceased to crackle and split beneath the hanyou's feet, a new sent met his nose. It was similar to the girl's, but distinctive enough that the mutt had no problem telling them apart. In a blink of an eye, a tall man stood to confront the curious amber eyes. He was dressed in an old fashioned ( even for Inuyasha! ) kamodo that was dyed the same color of the girl's who stood besides him now. His eyebrow was cocked in an irritated fashion as his long black hair tumbled in the wind. So this was Tsukuyomi, huh? "Now that you have seen me," the male mused, "I wish to take what is now mine." Inuyasha's ear twitched at his chosen words. He was about to bark 'Got to hell!' but a new face appeared- or shall we say- an old face.

"Inuyasha."

The silver haired half breed stood, in full shock, his sly remarks rolling off his tongue like water. "K-Kikyo!"

The women nonchalantly took a step towards the man whose jaw dropped to the ground. "It was Tsukuyomi who saved me."

**Chapter 3: Tsukuyomi Friend or foe? **

"I am not going to be bedridden!" Kagome screamed as Miroku tried to pin down the surprisingly energetic women's flaling hands.

"Kagome, you just need some more rest!"

"No!"

"Kagome! Calm *down*!" Sango helped the monk's cause by pushing her legs to the floor.

"I *just* got out of bed! I don't wanna go back!" She cried, kicking and throwing random punches everywhere. Was this tantrum needed? No. But Kagome didn't care. Sango and Miroku both tried to tackle the young women to her cot before abruptly ceasing and staring at Inuyasha who made his way silently into the hut, his face drained and pale. Kagome sat up, giving a quick "AHAH!" until she too noticed him.

"Inuyasha, you look like you've seen a ghost." Sango pointed out.

"K-K-K," he sputtered, not being able to grasp the words. The women he loved so long ago was back. *Again* How many times would her grave be disturbed before she was able to sleep in peace?

"Spit it out." Miroku said, patting the fraziled man on the shoulder in a reassuring matter.

Inuyasha parted his lips and sucked in a breath. "Kikyo is... She's back..." Miroku and Sango, after the news met their slightly yet slightly not surprised ears, both glanced over at Kagome to see how she would react. Inuyasha always was one to get... distracted and distant when Kikyo was around, never thinking about Kagome's feelings, so when Kagome smiled at the dog demon, it brought to them more surprise then the fact Inuyasha's former lover had risen from the grave.

"Really? Kikyo is back?" She asked, a forced smile playing her lips. Inside she felt her heart drop. Inuyasha's reaction to the fact that Kikyo being alive sung loud and clear that he still had feelings for her...

"Kagome..." Sango breathed as she heard the slight strain in the girl's voice. Inuyasha, being dense as always, didn't take into account what Kagome was thinking and nodded.

"I... he... the... and.."

"Inuyasha, take a breath and tell us what happened."

_**"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, letting the bow that was so tightly held in his hand fall to the ground. Inuyasha leaned forward. She smelt as the girl did, a strange kind of flower he did not know of, but behind the mask he smelt *her*. Kikyo stared at him, her still brown eyes looking him over. _

_"Inuyasha." Kikyo 's voice didn't waver. How could she always be so serious?_

_"But... How did-?" _

_"I asked Tsukuyomi to grant me one last chance at life." She explained, loosing Inuyasha completely. _

_"B-But. How? You were- and then you..." he swallowed, taking yet another step closer. Last time he had seen Kikyo, she died in his arms. Now... she was back- and he didn't understand why or how. Before she needed a number of soul collectors to be able to stand on her feet- but the air snakes were nowhere to be seen. _

_"I was dead, but that did not stop me from communicating to him." She spoke slowly as if explaining the most obvious thing to a small child. "Now please, Inuyasha, give me my bow." She was the one to step closer this time, her arm outstretched. Inuyasha did not hesitate to pick up the wood and place it in Kikyo's hand, his fingers lingering on her cold, pale, flawless skin. _

_She's real... Inuyasha couldn't help but feel relived. Kikyo is back... _

_It was too quick. Kikyo stepped back once more and all three of them were gone.** _

"I wonder why Kikyo wanted to be brought to life once more..." Miroku muttered more to himself then the other three that sat near him. Still, he got a response.

"I don't know, but she's out there and breathing again." Sango sighed. Inuyasha didn't listen as they continued their conversation, asking all the questions that nestled in his own mind and coming up with theories. He just stared down at his hands. Kagome, didn't join the conversation either, she was also busy in her own thoughts. It had been almost six years since Kikyo died again, and now she was back... and Kagome couldn't help but feel distraught.

Without warning, Kagome stood. "I'm going for a walk." She announced, stepping passed Inuyasha who barely took notice in the change before reaching the door. The wind had picked up and now harassed the girl whom held a hand to her forehead. She let her feet lead her, and before she realized it, she stood in front of a tall tree that was painted with a scar that looked as if someone took a blade and slashed at its bark. She knew better though. It was an arrow that made that mark. The exact arrow that started her on this advenchure, the exact arrow that introduced her to Inuyasha... The arrow Kikyo shot...

She sighed and sat lonesomly at it's base. It seemed like she did this a lot. Over thinking situations and putting herself down. Maybe Inuyasha had gotten rid of the feelings he once had for Kikyo. Kagome snorted. Yeah right! Kikyo was his *first* love- in comparison between them, Kikyo was surely to come first!

She sighed. All she could do now is support Inuyasha in his search for Kikyo.

Unless...

A dastardly smirk danced on her lips. A smile that was able to give anyone who gazed upon her the chills. She'd need help for this one.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The next morning Kagome went to Miroku's and Sango's hut, her arrival being met with two noisy early birds. The twins had woken up before their parents like usual and played with Shippo who had become the unofficial babysitter.

"Shigorning." She slurred her words together quickly as she shook Miroku awake. Shippo watched with a cocked eyebrow. Something important must've happened, Kagome was *never* up this early!

"Five more minutes, sweetheart." Miroku mumbled, tossing the other way in his bed.

"Miroku!" Kagome hissed.

"Mmm?" He asked, still not fully conscience.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she's naked!" Kagome tested, and as she expected, the lecherous monk sat up and looked around with a look that said "Who?" Once he realized it was just a trick, he rubbed his eyes.

"Whadya want, Kagome?" He groaned, feeling slightly hurt and betrayed by the tease.

"I need to talk to you." She said, her voice just above a whisper. "Privately." Miroku gave the women a questioning look before sighing and shoving the blankets off himself.

~•~•~

"What!" Miroku exclaimed. "Kagome, this can't possibly be a good idea! No one in their right mind would attempt it!" Kagome grinned.

"I know, that's why I came up with it! He won't expect a thing!" She laughed, sending shivers down the man's spine.

"Kagome, this isn't like you." He put a hand to the women's forehead. She didn't feel warm. Maybe she was under a spell or-

"Miroku, I can't just sit back and watch as Kikyo wins over Inuyasha. I at *least* have to try."

"But... But if you go through with this... well there's too many things that could go wrong."

"And too many things that could go right!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Inuyasha sat up and sniffed at the air. It'd been almost a week since he gave the bow to Tsukuyomi. The flowered sent was still nowhere, meaning Kikyo was nowhere. Another image of her flashed through his mind. Her flowing hair. Her cold flesh that Inuyasha wanted to take in his arms and never let go. But he couldn't. He couldn't have her. No matter how much he *wanted* her.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" A small voice chanted before the hanyou felt a small prick on his nose. He brought a hand up and slapped his face, a lesser demon sitting in the middle of his palm.

"Whaddyou want, Myoka?" He groaned, not really in the mood for the flea.

"Master Inuyasha, I have heard that you and Tsukuyomi have crossed paths!" He stated bluntly.

"How the hell did you hear about that?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrows drawing close together.

"I have my sources. But first- I need to talk to you and the others!" Inuyasha took a second to realize who he was addressing as "the others".

~•~•~

"So you know who Tsukuyomi is?" Miroku asked as he settled down in between Sango and Shippo.

"Yes, I do." They all watched, waiting for their questions to be answered.

"So who is he?" Kagome asked breaking the silence that Myoka let fall. It what was on all of their minds.

"Tsukuyomi is the god of the moon." His bluntness kept the group up to terms nicely.

"The.. God of the moon?" Sango repeated, trying to wrap her mind around it. She had heard something about such a god, but never put much thought into it.

"Yes, Tsukuyomi, or Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto as formally used, is a man of great power and one of great darkness." Myoka explained quickly.

"Great darkness. So he *is* evil!" Shippo slammed the side of his fist into his palm.

"Not exactly, Shippo." Miroku countered. "Just because one is known for great darkness does not mean that they're necessarily evil."

"The monk is right! Though Tsukuyomi can be dark, most of his intentions are pure."

"So is he good or bad?" Inuyasha barked, his patients drawing thin.

"Depends."

"There is no "depends" about it! Its one or the other!"

"I'm sorry, Master Inuyasha, but in this case, that is not how it works."

"So, if Tsukuyomi is the moon god, that explains why he has only come out at night!" Kagome said thoughtfully. _That's also why he was able to lure me into the lake. _

Myoka nodded. "Yes, he can only present himself when the moon is out, but when the moon is full he is at full power. Tsukuyomi is the creation of the night, and that , Master Inuyasha, is why we can not determine weather he is good or evil." Inuyasha gave a snotty "keh!" in response as he crossed his arms and turned his mug away from the old man.

"What do you mean, 'creation of the night'?" Sango asked.

"Well, it is more along the lines of *he* is the *creator* of the night." The group gave Myoka a questioning look. The creator of night? Myoka, catching their confused eyes, continued. "Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto used to live along with many other gods. He was the second of the three noble children. He had an older brother and younger sister. His brother, Onogoro, the first noble child, is the commander of the earth. His sister, Amateraso, the was goddess of the sun. When he lived with his brother and sister in Takamagahara, the sun, earth, and moon never separated. Then, great misfortune found Tsukuyomi when he killed the goddess Uke Mochi."

"Who is... Uke Mochi and why did Tsukuyomi kill her?" Kagome twirled a piece of raven hair as the information quickly overloaded her.

"Amaterasu once sent Tsukuyomi to represent her at a feast presented by Uke Mochi, the food goddess. The goddess made the food by turning to the ocean and spitting out a fish, then facing the forest and game came out of her mouth, and finally turned to a rice paddy and coughed up a bowl of rice. Tsukuyomi was utterly disgusted by the fact that, although it looked exquisite, the meal was made in a disgusting manner, and so he killed her."

Kagome and Sango shared a gasp. He killed her because...?

"So... he must be evil if he kills someone for that!" Miroku exclaimed. Myoka just shook his head.

"Amaterasu found out about her brother's act and became angered. In a spite of rage, she moved to another part of the sky, leaving Tsukuyomi in the dark. That was, until he realised that without his sister, stars surrounded him. That, is why we have day and night, you see." Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo all looked memorized, as if some great mystery of the world had unrivaled in front of them. Kagome, on the other hand, did not.

"Actually, Myoka, day and night were never together. They have always been separated due to tilt of the earth's axis. The axis is the imaginary straight line that the Earth spins around, just in case you didn't understand the term. That and the way the moon and earth's orbits. Oh! but you probably don't know what that is either! An orbit is the gravitationally curved path of an object around a point in space. You see, as the earth orbits around the sun, and-" Kagome was using her hands to diagram how it worked, using one finger to circulate another one, but, stopped abruptly when she was met with blank stares.

"Okaaay." Shippo said, changing the subject. "So Myoka, if he is neither good or evil, what do we do? He brought Kikyo back and-"

"What! Lady Kikyo?" Myoka looked overly surprised. "That's impossible! Without Shikon-No-Toma Kikyo can never be revived again!"

"Well she was. What happened to those "sources" you were bragging about? Huh, Myoka?" Inuyasha grumbled leaning against the far wall.

"Are you sure it was her and not just an illusion?" Inuyasha nodded as he remembered the iciness of the women's skin against his fingers. He sent hidden behind a flower that must be as elegant as she for it was able to paint its oder on her skin.

"Yeah," he looked away, a longing sigh caught in his throat. "It was her.." Kagome rolled her eyes. He didn't need to get like that! He needs to learn how to keep things to himself, jeez!

Sango cleared her throat loudly, everyone but Inuyasha getting the point it was time to move on.

"Myoka, is there anyway to get Kagome back home?" Sango butt in. Myoka shook his head.

"As I've told master Inuyasha many times, without the well, there is no way that she can go from this world to the next." Myoka explained.

"But," Miroku said thoughtfully, "Tsukuyomi told us something about an Amulet. Tsuku Amulet, right Inuyasha?" The dog grunted in agreement. Myoka tensed up, sweat sliding down the back of his head.

"T-Tsuku a-am-amulet...?" Inuyasha ears twitched on top of his head. In one swift motion, he picked the flea up and held him between his thumb and forefinger.

"Tell me, old man, do you know anything about this Amulet?" Inuyasha growled lowly, squishing Myoka like the bug he was.

"M-Master! I..." Myoka gasped. Inuyasha loosened his grip to let him talk. Myoka, now caught, ex hailed and in hailed, ready to explain. "Master Inuyasha, I have no such knowledge of this piece of Jewelery you speak of." Explaining, in times, meant lying your ass off, of course.

Inuyasha closed his eyes ever so slightly. "You sure 'bout that?" His tone did not ask more than it *warned* the bug. Yes, Inuyasha had grown considerably.

More sweat dripped off of Myoka like rain. "M-Master! You must understand that I did not tell you because if I did you would have no doubtfully put yourself through a great deal of unneeded danger to obtain it!" Myoka gasped, leaving a smug frown on Inuyasha lips.

"Thought so. Well, now that you have come *clean*, why not tell us more about this amulet?" Inuyasha seemingly spat. Myoka swallowed and nodded- he was caught so what was the point of lying? Sigh.

"Tsuku amulet is a very powerful object. It was once apart of Tsukuyomi. He washed himself of all of his sins as he bathed, and it is rumored that as his sins were clenched the amulet fell out of his right eye." A pause of silence fell over the crowd as Myoka took a second to draw a breath. "They say that it is shaped as a small, black jewel with a gold chain it was attached to. I guess you could say the jewel is similar to the jewel that granted Inuyasha access to his father's grave!"

"Let me get this straight. We're looking for something as small as a pupil?" Miroku queried. Myoka shook his head quickly.

"I advise you forget about this whole thing! Do *not* go looking for something that is good as myth itself!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Yeah right." Kagome felt her heart flutter. So there was a way to get home! But... what if Myoka was right?

"Anyway," Sango began, "if Tsukuyomi *told* Inuyasha about the amulet, then isn't it real?"

"He could have just been trying to trick Inuyasha into a dangerous journey." Miroku countered.

"Y'all think I'm weak!?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "I'll show you! Myoka, where was this *amulet* last seen?" Myoka hesitated, not wanting to tell the dog demon.

"W-Well, it has quite the history. In one story it was used to grant luck to an evil demon who used it to make a great empire- but before he was able to finish his great act, he was slaughtered and the jewel was stolen. Next time it popped up, it was used by a priest whom tried to use its power to seal a weasel demon, but failed and the jewel was lost. I guess the last time anything was heard about this amulet was when it was seen with a spirit named Shiraha."

"Ah-" Miroku cut in with a goofy look in his eyes. "I recognize that name. Shiraha, the name that stands for white feather, was a women whose radiant white hair could memorize any should that laid their eyes on. Her eyes, such a lovely blue that people compared to the heavenly sight of the clear ocean. Her skin, so soft and flawless. Because of er beauty, many men asked her to marry them, but every time they got the same answer, 'No I am waiting for my true love.' One day, a man that goes by the name of Shiro asked her to be his bride, but like everyone, she declined. He quickly became enraged, and swore that if he couldn't have her, no one could!" Miroku finished off dramatically. Sango sat with her arms crossed,annoyed that Miroku had to go into such detail.

"Yes, that is also the rumor that I heard." Myoka agreed, nodding. "It is also said that after her death that this spirit was haunted by Shiro an used the amulet to ward him off." He finished. Kagome's ears were introduced to a laugh presented by Inuyasha.

"Well now that we have a lead! And since Miroku knows so much, we'll have to take him!" Sango gabbed.

"You are *not* leaving with him!" Kagome nodded. Though Miroku worked on his ways, Sango still needed to keep an eye on him.

"Then come with us." Inuyasha said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But the kids!" She argued.

"Leave 'em with Kaede or don't come. I don't care." He stood and grabbed Kagome with a clawed hand. "Let's go." Kagome gave a whine of protest but Inuyasha didn't care. A moment later, Sango made up her mind. Shippo was on Inuyasha and Miroku's tail.

A new journey awaited the group.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

AN~•~ Hey. I see you there. The urge to review overwhelming your mind. Go ahead. Do it. I dare you ^•~


	4. Wolves

"Give that back!"

"Yeah 'ight!"

"Kagome!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha let out a yelping howl, giving the ground such a generous hug, and Shippo replaced his whines with a snicker. The sun shimmered off her raven hair as she kneeled on a flourished gray blanket. The cloth was laid over lush grass that surrounded them. Kagome watched enviously as Miroku and Sango sat away from them, Sango resting her head in the crook of Miroku's neck as they looked off into the distance. Yes, she didn't really need nor want her backside to be harassed by a lingering hand, but she wouldn't mind being CLOSE to her husband. Or at least not have to babysit him.

"Whaddyou do *that* for!?" Inuyasha barked as he sat up, dusting off his kamodo.

"Stop picking on the poor kid!" She snapped, shooting the defenseless hanyou with a glare.

"He's not a little kid anymore, Kagome." He huffed, throwing his hands into the red sleeves as he turned away, nose pointing to the sky in a smug dissatisfaction. "He needs to learn to protect himself when you aren't around." Kagome's eye twitched in irritation. Everything with him had to be a fight!

"You know what, you're right." Shippo chocked. Inuyasha's breath caught. The wind seemed to stop. Did she... just agree with him? Kagome dueled a smirk as she stood up. "As long as I'm around, Shippo can't get stronger, so I guess I'll take my leave." Turning Shippo gave a cry in protest. "I'm sorry, Shippo." Her tone was one of benevolent apology, but she had to shrug off the kid's hardships. She walked over to Miroku and Sango. Miroku was the first to acknowledge her, a bright red hand print decorating his left cheek.

"Ah, Kagome, wh-"

"Plan." Miroku took a moment to respond after being rudely cut off.

"Now?" She nodded and gave an apologetic smile to Sango, who looked very much confused.

"Plan?" Sango repeated Kagome's earlier words, as if saying them would bring her into the light of understanding.

"Sango, I'm terribly sorry, but I need to take Miroku on a- business trip. Yeah." She turned her attention away from the brunette. "We're going *now*."

"We are?" Miroku leaned into Sango, showing that he was obviously not wanting to leave her side.

"Now."

**Chapter 4: Wolves**

Her brunette hair tossed over her shoulder as the teen ran. Her kamodo, a tinted blue with circles decorating its fabric that clung to her almost adult body caught on several branches as she ran after the anaerobic child. "Asami!" Her tone dripped with irritation as she blew a stray piece of hair away. The child giggled. Asami caught up with her sister, Amaya, that had been ahead of her. They were having too much fun. Rin stopped, a pout settling on her lips. Looking up to the sky her hazel eyes came into contact with weightless puffy white clouds that floated carelessly in the obscene sky. As she continued to watch the endless heavens, a figure that shuffled through the branches itself caught her full attention.

"Ah-Un!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Inuyasha grinned. Without Kagome around to tell him to sit, he was free to do whatever he wanted! An evil chuckle arose in his throat. The question was, what was he to do first?

"Eh! Shippo! Get over here!" He ordered, pointing a tanned finger to the ground in front of himself where he expected the fox demon to appear. Shippo blew a stray hair, that fell in his eye, out of his face.

_Without Kagome, Inuyasha's become even worse! Jeez, now it's just Sango to tell him to stop picking on me. Why did Kagome have to go on a business trip? She didn't even tell me where to! "I'll be back later" _The young boy thought in a mocking tone. _By then, that dog will have killed me! _Shippo sighed and shook his head. _Why me? _

"Oi!" Another call from Inuyasha. "Didchu hear me? Get your fury ass over here!" Shippo could feel his temper rising. One thing he learned from Inuyasha over the course of time they'd been together, no doubt.

"If you want to talk to me," Shippo yelled over his shoulder, not interested in turning to face the silver haired hanyou, "*you* will come over *here*." Inuyasha's hand closed into a tight fist as he stomped over to where the boy sat.

"Whaddyou say to me?" The half breed spat.

Shippo scuffed at his words. "So now your deaf? Aw, and here I thought all you suffered from was stupidity."

Let the war began.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Kagome- I have no clue how you plan to work this all out *now*. All I mean is, we have no clue where to find him and even if we did fall upon him in some unlikely event, how do you know he'll corporate?" Miroku stroke his chin in thought. He had tried to put up a fight to stay with his wife, but Kagome could be scary...

"I'll figure that out when we get there, Miroku! Anyway, I needed a break from Inuyasha and this seemed to the best way! We've been searching for this Tsuku amulet for a couple of weeks now and I'm getting tried of his immaturity!" She tossed her hands in the air with in exsasberation. Miroku nodded, but still didn't understand why *he* had to come.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, b-"

"DEMON!" A plead met the complaining monk's ears. It brought a feeling of deja vu to the two who where now greeted by a new face. A man ran up the dirt path towards them, panting and screaming "Demon!" repeatedly.

"Wow." Miroku's voice was cool in an attempt to calm their new encounter down. "Take a breath, my good man, and tell me what happened." He put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. His hand, though lacking the beads, still dressed in purple a fabric that covered most of his palm.

"I-I- my village- demon- help!" He sputtered, not capable of stringing a complete sentence together. Kagome and Miroku glanced at one another before sharing a nod.

It was what they did of course.

Flames licked at the wood that was once a village, a scream of a small child echoed into the endless abyss that she had once called home. A bloody claw caught itself in the crook of her neck, an errie laugh abusing her ears. "Now, now, what do we have here?" A mused cackle caused the small girl to close her eyes. His breath smelt of rotting flesh and his eyes glowed a stained yellow that was too focused on the girl's rosy hair to notice the intruders. Miroku was the first to appear, his staff in hand and a various amount of charms in the other as he roared around the corner, ashes and hot coals cracking and splinting under his feet. Kagome was next to round the corner, bow and arrow ready to shoot whatever had caused such habic. Skidding to a stop next to Miroku, Kagome called out to the beast that looked almost half and half of beast and human.

"Let the girl go!" This caught the demon's attention. He turned around. Kagome stood, hands slightly shaking as a dull clank of wood against wood made it centimeters into the air before becoming silent as the women put the bow into place, ready to fight. It was a sight right out of a horror movie! The beast's mug was one of a large dogs, teeth drooling with saliva, ready to devour his meal. His eyes a piercing yellow glowed past a dark and intense fur coat. His paw like hands were large, claws tainted with the color of blood.

Miroku did not seemed phased by the sight. "Let her go!" He echoed Kagome, taking a step closer. A dry cackle joined in with the crackling of the fire that surrounded them.

"Or what?" His voice jumped in amusement, taking the girl by her arm and pulling her to his chest. He kneeled down and bit into the girls neck almost teasingly. The child screamed and fought against his grasp as it got tighter, bruising her skin. "If you shoot at me, you risk shooting the girl. And if you take another step closer, I'll have no problem snapping her neck and feasting." He explained. His voice made every hair on Kagome's body stand on end.

"Let the girl go!" Miroku's voice, though not stuttering, sounded drained.

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckled. The girl screamed, tears streaming down her blushed cheeks as she gasped for breath. Miroku's heart dropped. He couldn't help but see one of his own little girls.

"Let her go!" He screamed. Fear and anger danced in his tone, waltzing in sync as Miroku's hand clenched tighter around his staff. _That bastard! _

The yokai became slightly irritated. Maybe he'd have to eat them too. It wouldn't be a punishment of course! After a moment of thought and yet another agonizing second for the girl he had decided. Though this meal would be lost, he would be entertained and gain a new one.

Without warning, the human like wolf tore into the girls flesh. Miroku and Kagome watched in terror as the girl's eyes became wide and a scream surpassed her trembling lips. Another bite paled the girl and she fell limp in the wolf's hold. Kagome couldn't watch this any longer! Tears had burst into her own eyes as she pulled back the arrow and sent it flying towards the demon.

He was light on feet, and before Kagome could flinch, was closing into the girl. "Now what do we have here?" He mused. Miroku chose a charm that had been pinned to his palm by his trembling fingers and held it up.

"You let her g-" before Miroku could even finish, though, the yokai picked up the vulnerable girl who's fingers wrapped around her unloaded weapon for dear life. She gave a small cry but Miroku was too late. The ugly mug of the wolf demon was gone, along with Kagome.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed for the millionth time, stomping her foot on the ground in a slight tantrum. "Give it a *rest*!" Inuyasha laughed darkly, continuing to hang the small demon upside down by his legs.

"Now why would I do that?" He grinned, a teasing smile spinning around on his lips joyously. Kagome should leave more often!

"You- let me go!" Shippo struggled to grab something of Inuyasha's. Legs, arm, clothing, hair, whatever, but every time he got close the hanyou would stick his arm out further and laugh. A faint but familiar sent caught his attention. He dropped the fox demon on the boy's head, receiving a cry in response, before turning his nose upwards.

Blood.

"C'mon you guys." He ordered under his breath as he prepared to leave.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, anger invading his tone. "Get back here, you coward!" Inuyasha gave a slight 'tch' in response before continuing on.

_Kagome went that way. If she got caught up in a fight and Miroku wasn't able to protect her... _He shook the thought from his head aggressively. _Miroku was surely able to handle a demon by himself, right? _Still, Inuyasha sped up, heart pounding with every step, alas, leaving Shippo and Sango in the dust.

~•~•~

Inuyasha came upon a village that reeked of blood and smoke. Fire still reached out to feed on whatever would fuel it, bloodied corpses that looked half eaten littered the floor. Inuyasha gulped. Though there were many that were supplying to the flame, one body caught Inuyasha's attention. It was that of a small girl. Her red hair seeped in blood that the dog realized was from the wound in her neck. He kneeled down next to her. A small glimmering light found itself in the corner of the hanyou's golden orbs. He twisted his head so he could see the source and imprudently reached for it.

"Kagome's arrow..."

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha, in one swift moment, stood and ran over to meet with the owner of the voice.

"Miroku." He looked over the Monk's shoulder, waiting for the sight of Kagome to bless him and put his exceeding heart rate at ease. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"Inuyasha!" The monk gasped, out of breath as if he had just run a marathon. "Kagome- Kagome was kidnapped! I tried to get her back but the yokai was too fast and lost me!" Inuyasha couldn't say he was surprised. His women did have the tendency to get kidnapped a lot... Still, that didn't matter to him.

"Which way?" He growled, ready to claw any demon's eyes out who touched her. Miroku raised a finger in the direction that he had last see Kagome and the demon. Once the mutt was out of the ring of fire, his nose was able to catch the sent of Kagome. The demon that had her smelt of blood, and the most recent, that girl's.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"You're so good with the children, Lord Sesshormaru!" Rin chirped. The pure white haired yokai just looked over at the children who ran around, no emotion meeting his face as usual. Jaken snorted at the girl's comment.

"Lord, good with children? You stupid girl. He just has a slight tolerance since he had to deal with *you* for so long!" Rin felt her eyebrow twitch. When she had traveled together with Lord Sesshormaru, Rin was always able to put up with the imp's insults. In the six years that they had been apart, reunions being rare, she didn't know why, or what caused it, but her temper had shortened and she got confused more. She shrugged it off, though, guessing it was for the best.

"Jaken." She said no more, for the lesser demon's blood ran cold as his eyes met hers. _What did these humans *do* to her!? _Jaken swallowed, looking down at the ground.

"Rin." Sesshormaru's voice broke through Rin's glare.

"Yes, my Lord?" She switched her attention to the male dressed in fur with a wide grim plastered on her face. Sesshormaru didn't turn to face the teenager as he stood up, grabbing the leather leash that was strung around the two headed lizard's neck. "We must be taking our leave." Rin would hav once simply nod and say 'Yes, come visit soon!'

Rin now sat there, a deep frown retiring between her rosy cheeks.

"My lord, can't you stay?" She asked, also standing up. Jaken stared wide eyed. _This girl. Questioning the Lord's wishes. What a stupid human! _

Sesshormaru didn't answer, he just continued to walk away. "At least stay for dinner, my lord! It's been so long since I have been blessed with your presence! Please my l-"

"Lord Sesshormaru has made up his mind! Do not be so idiotic as to *beg* him to stay for the likes of you!" Jaken butt in, not wishing to hear another pathetic whine from the girl.

"Just for dinner, my lord..." Sesshormaru listened as Rin became deflated. A slight sigh could be heard by no one as the demon stopped.

"Fine."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sango sighed. She wished that Kirara had not left to join Kohaku, but soon took it back as she thought of her younger brother without a friend on his dangerous journeys as a demon slayer. Still, being so far behind Inuyasha got annoying. At least he was able to get to where he needed to be...

"Sango!" The women snapped her head up and looked through the trees.

"Miroku?" As she said his name, the man dressed in a violet color came into view. "I thought you were with Kagome." Shippo shared Sango's confused frown. Miroku explained to his companions as they walked in the path Inuyasha had taken minutes before. "So, Kagome was taken?" Miroku nodded.

"At least that idiot Inuyasha will make himself useful. All he's been today is a bully!" Shippo rubbed his head in remembrance of all the poundings he had received. The three continued on foot, only Miroku worried.

They hadn't seen how blood thirsty the wolf yokai was...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Shut. Up. Now." The wolf barked as he pushed Kagome into the rough wall of the moist, hollow hole in the side of a large mountain. His den. Bones were scattered messily around their feet and cracked under the women's weight as she stumbled back. The smell of the mutt's breath made Kagome's nose to scrunch up in disgust.

"Y-You better let me go! Inuyasha will-" before she could finish her threat, a clawed fist jammed into her gut. She gasped out for the wind that he knocked out of her, grasping her stomach and falling to her knee.

Kagome's capture grabbed her chin and pulled her face close, a snug grimace on his face. "I don't know who this *Inuyasha* character is, but he isn't going to save you." He spat, his yellow eyes peering into his prey's. Kagome cowered, gulping. How was she going to get out of this one? "And since you disturbed my last meal, you will be filling in for her." Suddenly, ten clawed fingers dug into Kagome's shoulders as the overgrown snap opened and made it's way dangerously to Kagome's neck.

"I knew I smelt something funny around here." A voice shouted before the yellowed teeth could tear through the flawless skin that was now ruined with goose bumps as the hot breath of the animal hit her skin. The snout pulled away and Kagome stared.

It was not Inuyasha that appeared before him. It was a face she had not seen in almost six years.

"Kouga." The demon growled lowly, hatred dripping from his lip. Sliding down his chin beside the clinging saliva.

"Now." Kouga began, cracking his knuckles. "Why would you, Hisoriu, be *anywhere* near here?" He asked stepping closer. Kagome could see the two knew one another well. Well enough to make the demon, Hisoriu, release her and turn his full attention to the leader of the wolf demon tribe. From what Kagome could tell in the dim lighting of the cave, he looked no different then before. Well, other than a silver ring that dressed his left ring finger.

"What do you care?" Hisoriu mused, eye lids crawling together until all that was left was a menacing glare. "All I'm having is a *meal*." Kouga growled. Kagome was surprised! When he had always fought with Inuyasha, it'd be innocent sqwavel, but now Kagome saw a noticeable difference.

And it scared her.

"Why?" He laughed. "Because that meal of yours is *mine*." Kagome couldn't help but turn a light shade of pink.

"Yours?" The ugly demon turned towards Kagome. "Sorry, but finders keepers-" Kouga made his way closer to Hisoriu, outstretching his arm and wrapping a firm hand around the yokai's neck.

"Kagome." Kagome blinked as she realized she was being spoken to. She watched for a moment. Hisoriu used his nails to dig into the flesh of Kouga's hands, scratching and yelping, but that did not stop the familiar wolf to send the women a sweet smile. "Please turn away." Kagome's breath caught in her throat. What is he going to...?

The women in her early twenties looked through her eye lashes at the wall she had been pinned to moments before. A yelp of agony and the sound of cracking bones made Kagome shiver involuntarily. The smell of fresh blood dripped into their noses, Kagome wanted to scream! _Kouga, stop! _A voice shouted in Kagome's head. _Please sto- _

Everything became quiet. The pained yells and pleading howls stopped Kagome heard something hard hit the ground. Slowly opening her eyes and standing out of her cringing state, she looked at Kouga. Shadows danced around him but he did not look pleased nor entertained as most demons did when killing. He looked as if he did what was necessary and that was all.

"K-Kouga.." Kagome stammered. Kouga looked up at her, his brown eyes filling with relief.

"I'm sorry about that, my dear Kagome." His voice was filled with a sincere apology. Kagome gave a shaken up nod.

"Y-Yeah... Thank you, Kouga." Her knees felt like jelly as she tried to walk. Her back, shoulders, neck, and stomach ached, making her moan in pain. Kouga was quick to assist her. "Kouga, that demon, he was a wolf demon, right? He looked... different then the wolf demons I've seen?" She stated it as a comment, but finished it off as a question.

"He was an outsider. A wolf yokai that takes on more of his animal nature." He explained. Kagome nodded slightly with a slight groan of pain. "There are a whole pack of outsiders in the eastern mountains." He continued.

"He knew you." Kouga showed her a toothy grin.

"All wolf demons know me!" He jabbed a thumb to his chest. "Even without those jewel shards, I'm still the strongest wolf demon 'round!" Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Where's that mangy mutt?" He asked, his tone changing to a voice filled with doubt. "If I had not come when I did, you would have been killed!" Kagome nodded.

"Yes." She took a deep breath as they made it out of the dark cave. It had gotten darker outside, the sun not directly overhead. Kagome remembered some of the way to the wolf's den, but not all of it. It was a long way, at least three hours of walking. She sighed. "I am grateful to you once more, Kouga." Tan fingers grasped her own as Kouga leaned close to her. He always did this before he left, saying his fairwells and promises for the future.

"Kagome I-"

"You!" Kagome shot her head up, in the trees that swayed here and there in wind whose leaves were painted a golden green a new figure appeared.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, her heart swelling in her chest as she realized that he *did* come for her. In a flash of silver locks, Inuyasha slapped Kouga's hand away.

"What the hell are *you* doing here?" He barked, groping the handle of his sword, ready to battle once more with his fellow canine.

"You have *no* right to ask me that, Mutt! You once again FAILED to keep Kagome safe! If I would not have turned up all you would've found was a bloody corpse. So put those good for nothing fangs away you imbecile."

That was a new one.

"Whaddyou just call me!?"

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Please don't f-" as Kagome stepped forward to try and get between the dogs her leg that had barely been able to keep her up gave in and she was sent tumbling to the ground. Inuyasha was the first to act, stepping in and pulling her to his chest.

"Kagome..." he breathed. Kouga scuffed and Inuyasha sent him one last glare. "We'll be going now, don't mind you." Kouga gave a slight roll of his eyes before leaning in and whispering a soft

"Until next time, my sweet Kagome." and making his way into the trees.

_He still has feelings for her... Even though he married me, his love for that human girl never wavered... _The women who watched thought with disappointment, her sad brilliant blue eyes watching as Kouga made his way through the twigs and leaves. She stood on a steady branch high above them all, leaning against the rough bark the trunk of the tree offered to her as a resting position. Her two pony tails waved in the wind, as if also saying goodbye to a loved one. _Kouga will always love this girl... But why? _She exhailed with a longing look at Kagome. _What does she have that I don't? _

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, happy that she was back. Miroku felt relieved. Inuyasha swiftly jumped in front of them and set Kagome, who was currently on his back, nails dug into the Fire rat's fur, down. She smiled at them. Inuyasha had tried his best to wrap the wounds on her shoulders that bled to his displeasure, but he did not have much to work with. Sango, quickly noticing the red that seeped through her white kamodo took it from where Inuyasha left off, pulling the rest of the few resources they had out and applying them to Kagome's injuries.

"We'll have to go back to Kaede's for more supplies." Sango instructed as she finished wrapping the gauze around the women's chest so it would cover each of her upper arms.

"Whaddyou mean 'go back'?" Inuyasha exclaimed, throwing his hands up in petty frustration. Sango helped Kagome stand. The two women, Miroku, and Shippo began walking in the direction they had come when they were stopped by a familiar sound.

"Kirara!" Sango exclaimed as the two tailed gave another small "Mirow." Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck impatiently.

"Damn" he cursed lowly to himself. The humans and Shippo were quick to load onto the cat's back. Inuyasha, not in the mood to run, also climbed on. He sat cross legged with a stubborn forehead crease in between his eyebrows.

After a while of flying, Miroku's mind wandered away. It came upon the thought of the burning village and the innocent girl they had failed to save. He remembered her frightened eyes that screamed for help. Miroku felt his heart stop. He had failed to help her. He did not know her name nor how she lived her life, but he did know that in this era, that could be anyone's little girl...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Who the hell gave Sesshormaru permission to stay!?" Inuyasha screamed, not at all thrilled by the fact his brother was in the same *village* ( if it were up to him, his half brother wouldn't even be on the same *planet* ) as him. Sesshormaru gave a quick and nonexilerated glance over at the half demon.

"Who gave you permission to be born?" The older brother asked, tone cool as solid ice.

"What'd you just say to me!? That's it!" Kagome sighed.

"Sit boy."

"Gahh!" Rin and Shippo, who both were sitting opposite of the half breed in Keade's cabin, laughed as Inuyasha was helplessly pulled off of his feet and pinned to the floor.

"What an idiot." Shippo giggled, finally getting remorse for the hanyou's cruel behaviour from earlier.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**AN~•~ Lovely people, I know you are dying to learn what Kagome is brewing. Tell me in the reviews what YOU thought about the chapter. **


	5. Sesshormaru's departure, Rin's decision

Her hopes were crushed with a single word. She wasn't giving up, no matter what it took. Bowing her head, a few loose locks of hair slipped in front of her eyes and covered her forehead. Tears swam at the bridge of her eyelashes, but she didn't let them fall. She wouldn't. "Please, my lord. I-"

"Shut up, stupid girl! These are not *your* decisions to make!" Jacken's voice was as obnoxious as usual, cracking at random moments. As he spoke, he jinked a wooden staff, the one he had cared for since the day he had began serving Sesshormaru, through the air hysterically. At the end of this staff swung the hair of the two faces that dressed the other whys naked piece of wood.

"Sesshormaru! Please!" The roughed-skinned imp couldn't help but gape at the girl who smoothly wrote over his comment. With a huff, Jacken beat the soul of his staff on the ground. _Showing so much disrespect a *human* called my lord by his name. That nuisance!_

"I have given you an answer." Sesshormaru said icily. No emotion met his features. He did not face Rin for he was ready to leave.

"B-But, please, my l-"

"Silence, Rin, I will not allow you to come." The dog cut her off as he took a step away from the desperate girl.

**Chapter 5: Sesshormaru's departure, Rin's decision.**

"She should be recovered by *now*!" Inuyasha scoffed, scuffing the heel of his foot in the ground.

"Like we have explained to you *many* times, humans do not recover as quickly as yokai." Sango said, her voice loud , but calming down a little more between each word, obviously agitated by the dog's insensitivity. Inuyasha gave a slight "Keh!" in response. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the twins were all squashed into Kagome's and Inuyasha's cabin. Kagome slept peacefully, and didn't seem to stir, even to the loudness the two children composed.

"You just have to give her a little time." Miroku patted the hanyou on the shoulder in a failed attempt to calm his friend's temper down. "Let the wounds in her shoulder clear up and we can leave. Anyway, I think its best if we stay for a couple more days." He added quickly. "The new moon is making its way upon us quickly, and I'd hate to be attacked when you are a-" Inuyasha growled, hating the word Miroku was about to duel. Miroku must have seen this as his time to be silent, for he sat down next to his two children, whom were preoccupied by Shippo. The fox showed them small tricks with his snake made out of clay. The tricks got alluded with cheers of approval.

"Whatever. If y'all weren't so weak we could already have the stupid amulet!" Inuyasha barked. Seemingly, to the sound of the dog's inpatients, Kagome stirred slightly, letting her eyes flutter opened.

"Inuyasha, we don't even know where it *is*!" Sango exclaimed, taking a deep breath.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what started the flow of anger. It'd be easy to fix everything with a 'Sit' but Kagome was not in the mood for the yelling that would no doubt be produced by her husband. "Miroku said that that *women* was in the east, so that's where we're going!" Inuyasha's tone was the same as Sango's. Pure irritation.

Miroku shook his head. He slid across the splintered wood to Sango. He snaked an arm around her waist to comfort her. "I *said*" he put a strong emphasis on the word "said" to corroborate that the half breed was listening. "That was the last time she was heard of. Not that she was *there*." Kagome gave a slight murmur to herself as she sat up. Everyone ceased the fight as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What are you guys arguing about *this* time?" Kagome asked. A slight yawn was followed by a moan because of unhealed wounds as she gracelessly stretched her arms. Inuyasha just "hmpt"ed as he moved over to examine the claw marks on Kagome. A light blush dusted her nose and cheeks as the hanyou slid the fabric down he arm. She felt a slight breeze as the neck of her kamodo became enlarged and fell loosely to the nip of her elbow. Without thought, and out of sheer embarrassment, she closed her eyes and yelled-

"SIT BOY!" Surprised, the half breed fell, letting a helpless yelp diminish from his lips. Kagome, still scarlet, grabbed the neck of her kamodo and pulled it back up to her collarbone.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Rin's frown deepened. "Pa.. Please my lord..." Sesshormaru caught a glimpse of her frown out of the corner of his eye. He found himself thinking that the sight didn't fit the young girl. The same girl that he had only known to be happy and up beat.

"..."

"You said that when the time comes, I can choose to *stay* here or.." She let her voice fall into Sesshormaru's silence before shouting. "Or go with you!"

"Rin-" Sesshormaru turned his face in the other direction so he would not have to witness the girls unusual unhappiness. "I will not bring you along and put you in danger. You are safe here. That is the end of it." His voice subsisted for a long moment. "Now come Jacken, bring Ah-Un." Was his final command before continuing walking away.

Always.

Walking.

Away.

Rin clasped her hand over her breast where the heart lie. "My Lord, I wish to accompany you on your journeys!"

Silence.

Rin, realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere with persistent speaking, began to follow him. She stayed quiet as a mouse, even though Sesshormaru could see her. He sighed.

"Rin."

"Yes, my lord?" She answered, a forced grin playing her features.

"Go home." She ran to his side, letting her smile fall.

"My lord, I *am* home."

"We will leave you behind." The small, reunited group made their way through the trees. They were still in a patch that Rin knew quite well, so if needed, she could turn around and head to the village.

That, of course, wasn't in the plans.

"Leaving me behind would put me in more danger then if you let me tag along." The girl pointed out, letting her eyes wander. They found themselves on Ah-Un, whom, at the moment, looked as angry as Jaken as they played tug-a-war. Ah-Un showed that he did *not* want to be guided by the lesser demon and Jacken made it just as clear that he did *not* want to deal with the stubborn lizard. Rin allowed herself to walk away from the daiyokai, who watched her from the corner of his eye, and released Jaken from his duties by pulling the leather rope away from him.

The two headed lizard seemed to become pleased by the sudden change in positions and followed Rin almost happily. Jaken snorted and turned away, murmuring a quiet, but audible "Stupid human!" Rin glared at him, and before the imp had time to back away, kicked him. He bounced from the toe of her foot like a ball before landing on the ground with an "oof". "G-Gah!" He called, turning to face her. His face was a deep red, reminding Rin of a ripe cherry. "You- you, wench! How dare y-"

"Jaken, enough." The lord's voice was clear. It was a command, not a suggestion, and the weak yokai knew this. With a slight bow of his head to his master, he sent a silent glare to the girl. Rin just smiled at him innocently.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Kagome sighed as she tried once more to make amends with Inuyasha...

BWAHAHAHA when has THAT ever happened without one of them on their death bed?

Kagome sighed, irked that the half demon was still huffing and puffing. It was *his* fault for slightly undressing her without her knowing what was happening! Being dragged out of her thoughts by the women who cleared her throat, Sango spoke. "Kagome, do you think you can go find me some ingredients for dinner?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Don't you rather the dried roots, meats, and leaves that Kaede and Rin brought over?" Kagome made a motion with her head that called attention to the small pile of food and remedies that sat by the far wall. Sango shook her head.

"I'm making a soup that my home village made a lot of." The tension in the air stiffened as she spoke of the village of demon slayers, but soon enough, that tension was gone. "My father always used fresh ingredients so I want to, too." She explained. Kagome nodded.

"What do you need?"

After receiving a list of easy to obtain items, Kagome was off. She looked around herself as she made her way to a small garden. The sun was beginning to set, a deep pink kissing the sky. The women couldn't help but stare. Dark splotches in the distant were made by mountain ranges. Clouds caressed the large hills gently, they too, given a new lightning color of orange and purple. Soon enough, her mind wander aimlessly as her feet guided her to the small spot she knew she could receive the ingredients she needed. The raven haired human hummed a small tune to herself as she kneeled down and used her hands to pull and dig for roots.

Hands dirty and woven basket full, the girl stood. She was headed back to Sango's cabin when a familiar voice met her ears. Looking around, she didn't see anyone. Hearing it again she began to follow the sound.

"No, Sesshormaru! Put me down! I *am* COMING WITH YOU!" Kagome recognised the voice to be owned by Rin, her brother in law's once traveling companion. She didn't understand why her body plunged itself into a near by bush, or why she was so intent on seeing what was happening, but she watched nonetheless. Out of the trees, a white coat appeared, accompanied by silver hair that was messily weaved with a brunette lock. The man carried the teenager over his shoulder, her fist rapidly beating into his back. "Let me go! You said that when the time c-"

"That time," he cut her off abruptly. "Has not come. You *will* stay in the human village where it is safe."

"What if I don't want to be safe, my lord?" Her feet subsided from swinging around and her drumming stopped. Once out of the trees, the dog demon aloud the girl to stand on her own two feet once more.

"Don't leave me behind!" An annoying voice called after them. It was followed by a grunt as Jaken fell face first, the lizard, that he was failing to control, stopped in its tracks. Sesshormaru either missed the comment from the imp or ignored it completely for he never broke his attention away from the girl.

The light from the setting sun laid itself on him. The dark blue crescent moon that decorated his forehead became more of a violet as his bangs settled themselves around it. Rin stared at him, swallowing before speaking again. He did not respond, he just continued to look at her. She was not confused for she knew that this was how her lord communicated. Though his face showed no emotion, his voice lay silent in his throat, and his body motions remain still, she knew what he was thinking.

"I do not care about the danger, my lord. I swore I would always be by your side. I agreed to stay here because you promised there'd be a day I could rejoin you. That day, lord Sesshormaru, is today. I know that you are angry because you have stayed long enough and want to leave, but I ask of you to let me come. Please, my lord, don't leave me." The girl clamped her hands together and drew a breath. She looked as if she was praying to him! Kagome watched with rising suspicions. Why did Rin want to go with him so much? Sesshormaru hated humans so why did he look like he was considering it?

Sesshormaru in a single motion her laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Rin, I want you to stay here."

"I want to go with you! You can not make me stay here!" Her hazel orbs swam with emotions that she never could understand. "If I wanted, I could travel on my own! I could join Kohaku and become a demon slayer or- or!"

"Rin. You will stay here unt-"

"No." Rin stood up straight and looked him in the eyes, her hazel gaze meeting the brilliant golden of his own. Jaken gasped. Did she just tell the great daiyokia no? Sesshormaru also looked shocked. A two letter word was the most defiance that the girl had ever shown him. It sat ineffable on the girl's tongue. Kagome blinked. What was happening? "I want to come." She spoke bravely before adding a rushed, "with you."

"Stupid. Human. Go. Home." Jaken's words came out slow, but harsh. Once again, he was completely forgotten about as Sesshormaru managed to come up with something to say.

"Rin, you mustent come." His monotone voice wavered. The girl's confidence was like a rock, not bugging even in the slightest.

"Sesshormaru, you cannot keep me here. Its either you take me with you or I leave on my own." Kagome watched as Rin's threat seems to affiliate to the demon. What happened to Sesshormaru hating humans...?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sango frowned. Kagome should have been back by now. The list she had given her was not long. Standing she existed her cabin. A few people doddled around, the light from the sun slowly disappearing as the moon replaced its evident glow with a much more settle one. The women looked around confused. Strolling over to Kagome's cabin, she entered. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were all inside, talking about this or that, but Kagome was not seen.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" The dog looked up, his attention caught like a fish on a hook.

"I thought she was with you." Sango nodded her head.

"She was, but I asked her to go fetch some roots." Inuyasha gave a slight snort.

"She's probably still getting 'em." He mused. His ears slightly twitched, though, and his nose searched for her sent. His discomfort was eased when he caught it. Not far off. "She's still in the village," he breathed, leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes. "I can tell you that m-"

Siddenly, a new sent caught his attention. And all he could do was sit there confused. That was, until two children jumping on his lap brought him back into reality.

"Doggy!" They cooed. He answered them by picking them up by their kamodos and placing them onto the floor.

"Gotta go." He murmured to the others as he slipped out to find the source of this new smell.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Jacken let go of the leash, a cold wind making him shiver. He stomped over to the two who stood there, sharing no words. "My lord, you can't be contemplating this! She's a *human*!" He threw his hands in the air. "She just slows us down! She *dies* left and right. And if she does again we are unable to bring her back! Not even your mother's stone can revive her once more!"

Cue the drum roll!

Sesshormaru acknowledged his servant.

He was right. If Rin died that'd be it. She could no longer be brought back into the world of the living. Rin also looked down. "Jacken." She said, her voice not mad or sad, but more of an understanding. "I am willing to die if it means I can stay with my lord." Kagome frowned.

Was this girl...

She shook her head quickly before she could complete the thought. Of course not! Who could- with- impossible! Still..

Rin took a step closer. "Sesshormaru, I want to come with you." Another step closer. "I can help you with remedies and food. I can help if anyone gets hurt." Another long stride. "But, my lord, I cannot help you when you're so far from me." She found herself inches from the dog.

"You can help," he looked back up, his pupils flying around as he looked the girl up and down. "By staying safe." Rin shook her head. Was that the only reason? Her safety? They keep going around in circles, their reason stiffening and cracking. Now, the winner would be the one who stayed standing as the others defence crumbles.

Rin took one last step closer. Sesshormaru's gaze finalized on the young women's face.

"I'm coming." Was all she said. Sesshormaru was the one to fall. But he kept his emotions to himself as he spun around, his fur coat fluttering against the girl's skin.

"Fine."

Rin felt her spirits rise! Jacken fell to the dirt. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

She didn't expect that..

~•~•~•~

Once they had left, the women who was squatting in a bush stood. Her thoughts flew around, aiming for the answers, but we're unruly shooed off when she caught the sight of Inuyasha. He didn't seem to notice her, he just continued to run until he made it to the forest of Inuyasha. New questions aroused in her.

Once again, she unknowingly why followed. Hungry for answers. She expected to find Inuyasha sneaking off to find Kikyo, but this was not the case. Instead, the man fell dead in his tracks in a small clearing that Kagome had found herself in many times before. The moon peeked through the trees, shinning a soft blue. A spherical outline shone silver around the full moon.

Inuyasha looked into the bone-eater's well with intense concentration. Not something you see everyday... "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, taking uncertain strides towards him. Inuyasha looked up quickly, his reactions screaming "SHIT!". Kagome made it to his side and looked down. At the bottom she did not see dirt. She saw the wooden roof of a shrine. A shrine she knew well. The shrine she grew up in. Kagome stared in awe. Inuyasha, on the other hand, grabbed her wrist. "Kagome, you are not going." He ordered, using his grasp to pull her away.

For once, the young women didn't fight.

~•~•~•~

Kagome watched the stars twinkle around the moon. Her companions were racking their brains with why the well would be open *now*. Kagome didn't really care what caused it, she just wanted to go home. Her friends and family probably thought she was dead, drowned in the lake. She could now hear her mother's cries clearly. Sota's sniffles. Her Grandfather's chants... She needed to get away from Inuyasha! But the male was not so dense to leave her side. They went to bed a little later, deciding to continue the conversation in the morning. Kagome slumped into the cushions with a slight sigh. The hanyou watched her to make sure her wounds didn't reopen before sitting criss-crossed.

Kagome looked back at him. He was still not comfortable sleeping in the same bed as her. She didn't get it, but most the time, didn't mind. Yawning, the women turned away from him.

His amber eyes watched as her breath became deep, balanced, restful. He only aloud himself to take of his coat and undercoat then, leaning his head on that wall. He had gotten used to this position, it was the position easiest to wake from if the moment came that he needed to protect Kagome. And when it came to Kagome, that moment would one day come. He had finally let himself doze off, but when he heard a slight shuffle he came back. It stilled quickly, so he thought nothing of it as he let himself calm down again. But when he peeked slightly before officially falling asleep. His heart began to race. Kagome was gone.

Jumping to his feet, the hanyou sniffed the air. She was still close. She must be on foot! Inuyasha shook his head.

The well.

In no time at all, Inuyasha caught the women he loved trying to sneak into her own time. "Kagome!" He called to her as he made his way into the clearing. The women froze mid action. She had one leg thrown into the well, the rest of her ready to follow. "Kagome!" He repeated when her silhouette came into vision. Kagome gulped nervously. The cold air allowed each individual to see their breath. The moist warmth swirling around before the vapor disappeared. The darkness hid most of it, though. The moon had continued across the sky and was opposite of what it was earlier. Now setting, instead of rising.

Inuyasha stormed over to her, a deep growl making it to no ears. "I-Inuyasha! I have to go back!" She exclaimed, throwing a hand towards the opening. Inuyasha just grabbed her wrist like he had done previously. This time, Kagome was not going back so easily!

Inuyasha's grip tightened, not tight enough to hurt her but enough to restrain her as she fought to get away. Sheesh! Miroku and Sango said she wasn't recovered... How they were wrong!

"Let. Me. Go!" She cried, pulling and kicking like a small child. Inuyasha exhailed with a slight eye twitch.

"C'mon, Kagome. Don't fight." Inuyasha's tone was unusually calm, but Kagome didn't stop. His temper caught up with him. "Kagome! Stop!" Kagome shook her head.

"I need to go back! They probably think I'm dead!"

"I don't care! If you go back, then you might not be able to return. Do you understand that?" He sounded more hurt than angry as in one tug the women fell away from the well helplessly and crashed into his arms. Kagome felt tears threaten her dry cheeks. He shoved her face into Inuyasha bare chest. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her racing mind. Soon only one question was left unanswered.

How was she getting back?

Inuyasha seemed to not mind the women being so close. Still, he didn't look down a her. Kagome looked around. She couldn't possibly fight off Inuyasha. There were few things scattered on the ground, but with the half breed's hand still grasped around her own she couldn't reach them. She could tell him to sit, but that may result in her tumbling down with him... She looked at the hand that proved as her chain before an idea hit.

She was ready to use his own grip against him. A smirk plastered on her face gave off a playful vibe.

She stepped back and let their hands fall. "Inuyasha..." she whispered, staring down at the ground while she covered up her smile.

"Yes?" He answered, his tone still galled. Kagome managed to use her free hand to grab Inuyasha's that hung out by his side.

"I'm... s-sorry." She strained her voice to make it seem like she was truly sorry. Inuyasha was nothing but surprised! After a moment he loosened his grip on her wrist so he could hold her hand. With a sigh he responded.

"Its fine... I get why you want to-" Kagome looked up, a grin too wide and happy to match her tone. Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence or protest Kagome swan dived for the well. He growled as he grabbed her by the waist so he could pull the women that was now dangling over the wood back. He, unknowingly, fell into her trap for he stood on the lip of the well.

"SIT BOY!" She screamed. His grip on her waist tightened. He growled in her ear as he positioned himself so that he would not squish the girl. Though it was her plan, Kagome couldn't help but blush as the hanyou held her close to him.

It seemed that they were floating as they went through the portal. Once they got past the gateway, Inuyasha was thrown into the ground. He let out a grunt as he got up, shoving Kagome out of his lap.

"We're going back!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome climbed the latter that she had placed in the well when she came and went fervently.

"Just give me five minutes." She murmured. Throwing her feet onto the floor of the shrine. The moon was still out, but this time it was not blocked by trees. A couple of stray clouds wandered about the night sky. She took no more time to examine her surrounds, too eager to see her family and let them know she was okay! Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he followed behind her. Five minutes.

She threw herself into her old home, waking everyone from their slumber. "I'M HOME~!" She screamed happily. Her mother was the first to make her way into the main room where she found Kagome taking off her shoes.

"K-Kagome!" Her mother ran to her, embracing her child into a tight hug. "I- we thought you were dead! What happened?" She broke away from the hug and held her arm width apart so she was free to look her only daughter over.

"I will, Mom." Kagome agreed, pulling away fully from her mother. The next person to make their way in was Sota.

"Inuyasha!" He cheered. The half demon just grunted as he was pulled away by the middle schooler.

~•~•~

Grandpa made his way down finally, and Kagome was able to explain what happened. Once everyone was on mostly the same page, they were able to have a short reunion.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Her mother said once more.

"For what?" He asked, a fang hanging out over his lip.

"For saving my baby!" Kagome's face flushed at the word "baby". Inuyasha smirked at Kagome teasingly after noticing the slight change.

"I don't mind." He said with a shrug. "I kinda like saving *your baby*." Kagome couldn't help but duel out a glare.

"Inuyasha." Sota rubbed sleep out of his eyes before he said with slight curiosity in his voice. "Where's your shirt?" Kagome suddenly became aware of his bare chest. She brought Inuyasha home half naked... Gggrreeeaaattt

"Your sister likes to take night walks without telling me." His voice was too sweet. Sota, still not understanding, gave a nod. "Anyway, we have to go." Inuyasha stood and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Already?" Sota whined. Kagome nodded.

"Sorry, we have to go just in case the well closes again." She slipped on her shoes. Her eyes caught sight of the yellow bag she had left previously. Hurriedly, she threw it on her back before being tugged out of the house.

The sun made its appearance, casting early shadows around them. They made their way quickly to the shrine. Making it to the bone-eater's well Inuyasha tugged her into it with him.

_Great... _

Kagome looked around her as their feet hit the ground.

_Inuyasha's gonna be pissed at me... _

Inuyasha growled as he looked around as well. They were still in modern day.

The well was closed.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**AN~•~ Heyyo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Review and tell me what you thought. Follow for more :D **

**And I am obligated to warn you that school is back so if I update late... Well you can blame that hell. **


End file.
